


Diamonds and Rocks

by catsandcoffee103



Series: The Blind and The Stupid [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A tongue is a mouth worm, Blind Tobirama, Domestic, Fluff, Good boys talk it out, M/M, Madara is so in love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, Tobirama is figuring things out, Tobirama is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: Madara laughed, if a bit sheepishly, “Too much?”Tobirama nodded, holding his hands over his mouth and staring at Madara with an incredulous glare. Why would he perform such an unsanitary act? And why did it feel so good?Tobirama and Madara have a lazy morning to explore limits and figure things out.





	Diamonds and Rocks

Sometimes, life was as dull as a rock: grey around the edges, dirt between the cracks, forgotten and kicked and stomped on. Sometimes, life was like a different type of rock- a hidden gem beneath the grime that was just waiting to be cracked open and shine upon the earth, like a diamond. It was a rather sappy and stupid thought, but that’s certainly how Tobirama felt, in this moment. He felt like someone has finally taken the time to polish away the dirt, to dig beneath the gray and hard exterior and find that diamond- still hard (“ _Hard- headed Senju_ ”), and still the same rock it ever was but now perhaps, just a little more priceless, shining a little bit more, and bringing just a tad more joy into the world.

            That’s how he felt here, in the arms of Madara. He didn’t bother to open his eyes, it’ll make no difference anyway, but he reached out with his hand to slowly rub down the man’s cheek. It wasn’t soft, hardened by the sun and fighting, pre-mature wrinkles forming from the stress of being Clan Head and dealing with Hashirama in general, a little peach fuzz along his chin, (and Tobirama is glad the man was never able to grow a mustache. He hated that feeling). He continued over the lips, chapped and dry and large, before going down the neck and shoulders, both scarred and rough, over his chest which was also scarred- so many scars, so much history- and brushed a nipple- perhaps the only soft thing on the body. He continued down the abs, feeling each muscle almost bulging where it formed. _Gods_ , these muscles. He could only imagine how much bulk Madara has, how much does it show in his uniform? How does it look bending, twisting, fighting? For once, Tobirama envies the sighted, how he’d love to see- truly see- that.

            “Well don’t stop there.”

            Tobirama scoffed, bringing his hand back up to cup Madara’s face, now awake, and smiled in his general direction. He felt the Uchiha’s lips, curled up in a little smirk, running his thumb gently under the eye to feel the crinkle- the tell-tale sign of a sincere smile. How that warmed him, the sincere smile yes, but more so the trust Madara now has in him. The trust to allow him, a Senju, to touch his eyes, the delicate skin where it’d be so easy to just dip his thumb in and gouge the eye right out of the socket. How easy it’d be, but Madara trusts him not to. Trusts him to be gentle. The ultimate form of trust, of loyalty, to allow another to touch the most delicate, invaluable, precious item any Uchiha can have… and Tobirama will never betray that trust. Even if it kills him.

            “Apologies, it’s much too early to engage in such activities. Besides, your breath is atrocious.”

            “You could just say _no_ , you know. No need for the insults,” Tobirama can imagine the pout, feels it beneath his ever-wandering hand, eager to mentally recreate the expressions Madara must be making in his mind’s eye. _He’s never wanted to see so badly in his life_.

            Tobirama grinned lazily, and he felt Madara’s pulse jump with his chakra. _He knows how much Madara likes when he smiles, he’s been trying to do it more for him_. And… that is one thing he loves, how easy Madara makes it for him to understand. His always open expressions through his chakra. He’s now so easy to read, so easy to understand that even Tobirama- fully accepting of his socially ineptitude- can mostly understand his emotions and… it makes everything so much easier _. And if he knows Madara allows himself to be so open, only around Tobirama, for Tobirama, neither of them say a thing_.  
           

            “I did not mean to offend, allow me to make it up to you,” and Tobirama leaned in, just a tad closer. He tensed briefly, but forced himself to relax as he continued to lean in further - only to bump his nose against Madara’s. His cheeks went red, and he tried to pull back- this idea was so stupid anyway- but he felt large, calloused hands on his cheeks and he was dragged back in for a proper kiss. He ignored Madara’s smile as they kissed, instead fisting the bed sheets and making sure to keep his lips sealed for a chaste kiss. But Madara wasn’t letting him get away so easily. His hands moved from Tobirama’s cheeks, slowly making their way down his neck and shoulders to rub gentle, soothing motions into his back until the albino relaxed. Tobirama enjoyed the slow motions, deliberate in their movements to keep from spooking him. Madara understood, so much more than he should, and Tobirama once again found himself grateful and lucky, slowly relaxing under the massages and positive thoughts.

            As he relaxed he felt Madara tip his head back, just a bit to ever so slightly deepen the kiss. And Tobirama let him, let him take lead, let him nibble on his bottom lip, let him run his tongue slightly over his lips, kiss with an open mouth- but then he felt the- the _mouth worm_ try to _enter his mouth_ and he pulled back with an undignified noise he’ll deny making.

            Madara laughed, if a bit sheepishly, “Too much?”

            Tobirama nodded, holding his hands over his mouth and staring at Madara with an incredulous glare. _Why would he perform such an unsanitary act? And why did it feel so good?_ “I am, I haven’t… this is my first time with, doing, any of these acts. You must excuse my… inexperience.”

            He felt Madara shrug, felt the movement through the rustle of the sheets, “It’s not a problem Tobi. I’m just happy with you feeling me up each morning,” the Senju heard the grin in his voice, and felt his cheeks go red impossibly further and he tried to form a response. Madara, the bastard, interrupted him, “Really though. No rush. I can wait, we’ll go at your speed.”

            Tobirama nodded, head lowering as he felt around the bed, playing with the rough sheets, “I just don’t want you to get bored.”

            “Bored? I won’t get bored just ‘cause you won’t fuck me.”

            “Others have. And I hear the others talk about how they will leave someone if they don’t ‘get a lay.’ I do… I do care for you, and I don’t want to lose you,” but he can’t force himself to perform such acts without being ready. He takes a while, and maybe he’ll never get there. He hardly even- almost never- masturbates. He can’t force himself to, not without all the preparations. Both mental and physical. And he wants to, he knows that, he wants to eventually with Madara. But he’s just not ready and he won’t know if he will be andMadaraWillBeBoredOfHimByThen-

            “Hey, get out of that head of yours. I see you getting lost in there, and frankly, I’m insulted,” Tobirama’s head snapped up, stilling himself as he felt for chakra. Weird, Madara’s chakra isn’t behaving in the manner it usually does when Madara takes true offense. Perhaps this is one of his metaphors or figures of speech? “I’m not like the other idiots walking around this village. You should know that by now,” Tobirama does. Madara is an even grander idiot. “I won’t get ‘ _bored_.’ I’m in this thing for a hell of a lot more than sex. I get it, you try to learn from eavesdropping on those who have been in relationships. But with the Shinobi, that’s probably not a good idea. They can die at any time, their whole perception on love and shit is mostly fucked up. We, you and me, are now in the village most of the time,” usually, there are the occasions they are on missions- _like when Tobi was kidnapped_ \- but usually not, “We have a chance to make a life and live till old age. We got the long run, so no need to rush.”

            “We… you want to stay with me till old age?”

            Of course, the stupid fucking Senju will pick out that one stupid line out of the whole fucking speech. Stupid, stupid, Senju. “Uh… yeah.”

            Tobirama smiled, once more. Soft, just barely an upturn of the lips but it was there, it was there to accompany the nerves fleeing from his eyes, instead replaced with something soft and sweet and oh so domestic, “I think I’d like that.”

            Tobirama felt the spike in the air, Madara’s chakra going off like little fireworks and it made his heart swell. He made Madara that happy. _Him_. For all he’s fucked up, for everyone he’s hurt and killed, for the innocence he has taken, this… this makes everything just a little bit better. It makes the world just a little bit brighter, even if he can’t see it. It’s there, he knows it’s there, and it’s worth it.

            “Come on, Mada. Let’s make some breakfast.”

* * *

 

“Nope, absolutely not. Nope, nada. Nuh-uh.”

“My love, if you deny me this all your nightmares will come true.”

“Ok then! This once, if you aren’t back in three days, on the dot, I am personally coming after you,” The hokage very, very reluctantly hands over the mission scroll. He hates this. He hates this so much, it’s dangerous and Mito, he loves her so.

Mito just grins, taking the scroll with long fingers and easily compartmentalizing it in her sleeves. She leans forward, laying a soft kiss on her husband’s cheek, “Do not worry, my love. I have a plan, and I am strong. You needn’t worry about me.”

“I know, but that won’t stop me.”

“Yes, I know. But we both know I am most suited for this job,” She smiles again, easily, and turns on her heel to walk back towards their home, “I will be gone when you get home. Dinner shall be prepared and in the refrigerator for reheating. For the three days please eat with your brother, I do not want my kitchen burned by the time I return.”

Before Hashirama could even respond, she was gone. A soft smile on her lips- one that resembled the devils. She has plans, and she can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The tongue if the mouth worm, if anyone didn't figure that out.  
> Anyway, wanted to do a sweet little fluffy thing between the two  
> //And I prepped for a BAMF Mito fic for next time. 
> 
> Anyway, please comment how you liked it. What do you think Mito has planned? 
> 
> Also, I want to drabble a bit so if anyone has any ideas you'd like to see me mess with or write up please let me know!


End file.
